


Data Defied

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Akutsu needs to get rid of Taichi for the kid's own good. Apparently it doesn't come as a surprise, though.





	Data Defied

Taichi was too good for, well, anything. But definitely too good for Akutsu.

He had ignored the problem for the longest time, certain that Taichi would come to his senses sooner or later. The kid wasn’t stupid, after all, could be too smart for his own good sometimes in fact, and sooner or later he’d get past whatever hero worship had made him attach himself to Akutsu. The sooner that happened, the better for everyone.

Except Taichi just wouldn’t leave, no matter what. Even when Akutsu cursed and yelled at him, he kept coming back with that same stupid smile and shining eyes. Sooner or later he was going to get hurt, and the small part of Akutsu that still gave a damn did not want that to happen because of him.

After ages of trying to just scare the kids away, Akutsu decided to take the direct approach. Clearly nothing else was going to work with the little idiot.

“Taichi.” In an instant the happy bubbling of Taichi’s voice cut off, replaced by attentive silence. “You need to leave me the fuck alone.”

“Oh? Am I distracting you?” Taichi tilted his head to the side, looking like an inquisitive puppy and certainly not like the sort of person who should be hanging around someone like Akutsu. Well, that was just more reason for him to push forward.

“I didn’t mean just now, I meant for good.” Akutsu scowled. “You can’t keep running after me forever, and I don’t fucking want you doing that. So fuck off, and don’t come back.”

Taichi blinked slowly, his eyes looking even bigger than usual. “You… do you really mean that?”

“I look like I’m fucking kidding to you?” He certainly hoped not. This was his best disgruntled look. “You can’t take a fucking hint, so I have to spell it out. Leave. Me. Alone.”

He expected tears, or questions, or protests about how he shouldn’t go. Taichi’s eyes did get watery, but much to Akutsu’s surprise he actually gave a weak little smile.

“I thought I’d have a bit more time, still.” Taichi rubbed at his eyes, not that it was going to help when he was so miserable. “Guess you’re always going to defy my data, huh.” He rushed forward for a hug, then turned around and walked away.

Akutsu should have felt relief, or at least some sense of success. Instead he found himself feeling terribly empty, like he had just lost something absolutely vital in his life.


End file.
